In an automotive vehicle, a plurality of meters is disposed on the instrument panel of the vehicle for indicating various engine parameters and other information respectively. Since each meter can indicate only a single variable, it is necessary to use a plurality of meters the number of which corresponds to the number of variables to be displayed. These meters are usually disposed on the instrument panel of the vehicle so that the vehicle driver can easily see the meters. Recent vehicles have a tendency to be equipped with a number of meters to supply the vehicle driver with more information. However, the space on the instrument panel is limited and therefore, it is required to use small meters when a number of meters are disposed thereon. Furthermore, stereophonic systems and air conditioning systems are widely used in the vehicle compartment and these systems occupy a relatively large space on and around the instrument panel. For the above reasons, it is desired to use a meter which can indicate a plurality of variables. It is possible to utilize a single meter for indicating two or more variables by switching the input signals where the dial plate of the meter has a plurality of scales corresponding to the variables. However, such a meter having more than two scales on the dial plate has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to ascertain the amount or value indicated by the pointer of the meter since each of the scales as well as numerals and/or symbols written adjacent to each scale is too small. Furthermore, since a plurality of scales is provided, misinterpretation of the displayed value is apt to occur, unless the user of the meter is careful about the item indicated.